slapped for the past
by strictlycordyandangel
Summary: Angel decides to confess his feeling for cordelia but when he does the consequences of past actions but a block in the way and this time its not angelus.


Angel was moping in the bronze if buffy didn't want him he didn't care anymore she's whiney anyway. He saw cordelia chase aproach she pressed her body against his. She was clearly drunk. But Angel was past caring anymore.

"Wanna dance?" She said it so sensually he had to admit Cordelia chase was hot but the breif times he had spoke to her she seemed I dunno missunderstood. Her lips were close to his as he breathed the words.

"I don't dance."

"Its okay ill lead you through it you won't screw up I promise." She was making him really hard this girl was amazing.

"Okay let's dance." She took his hand and let him to the dance floor. when there she started to grind againt him. He gulped he really wanted this women right now. She stopped her actions she pushed close to him again lips mere inches away from his. He leant in and kissed her. She tasted like her strawberry lip gloss kissing her was increible and drugging. As their tounges sought out eachother they soon had to break the deep kiss for the need to breath overtook.

"Let's get outta here." She wispered seductivley in his ear

"Wait your 16."

"No I'm 21 Angel."

"No your not."

"I know but as far as anyone knows you think I'm 21 now let's go back to your place." He took her by the hand and dragged her out the club.

Flash back ended

"We had sex that night even though she was really drunk and I felt bad but she liked me and I like her so we decided to have relationship it lasted five months but I ended it because I was scared at the possibility of loving her I never told her why just ended it."

"Your a real jerk you know that?"

" I know I'm an idiot I'm stupid I'm a jerk call me whatever cause I know I just want her back and I don't know how." She saw the emotion on his face he really did love her.

"Look angel I think you need to give her space I'm gunna go see if she's okay." She left

Faith could here cordelia crying from outside she knocked on the door.

"Go away Angel I'm not ready to talk to you."

"Its Faith"

"Oh hey Faith one second." s  
She heard her clean up brobly ice cream cartons is she knew Cordelia and disapear into the bathroom after calling "Dennis can you let faith in Please?" The door swung open but Cordelia was already gone knowing her she's covering up all her pain washing away all evidence of her tears that Faith heard less than five minutes ago. She returned a smile firmly fixed on her face as she sat on the sofa blankets still there.

"Cor Angel told us what happened."

"He did oh and did he also tell you about out relationship in sunnydale?"

"Acctually he did." Cordelia pulled the blankets around her clearly getting upset again.

"So now he wants to tell everyone." The words didn't have as much bite as she wanted and it was faith she didn't need to be so strong. "We were so happy." It came out a mere whisper. "Then that blonde bitch came along and he dumped me couldn't even give me a reason then not even a week later he going on a date with the bitch."

"I heard this story before I heard u were drooling in his coffee."

"She wishes I was tryna get him back I lied to him told him I was waiting for my date but he never showed I never had a date that night I saw him sat there and I had to try didn't work." She tears streaming down her face now. "When Angelus came out and I found out why it practically destroyed me I was kinda with Xander at the time but it felt the same secret relationship I had with Angel" she smiled throug her tears "Xander helped me get over angel they all thought I had lost intrest cause he was a vampire to this day none of the sunnydale crew know I couldve told Buffy but that would ruin hers and angels relationship and although I wanted that I. Couldn't do it." She was crying heavily now and Faith hugged her tightly "I still love him."

"Cor if you still love him what the hell are you doing here.".

"Cuz if he changes his mind a few months down the line cause !uffy changed her find and decides acctually she doea want him and he leaves me and I won't be able to take the pain of him leaving me for her twice."

Faith drew back from her slightly but still kept her arm around her. "Cor she does want him back when he went to meet her. He told her his soul was permanent. And she begged him to go to sunnydale she even said she would go to La but he told her he was in love with you and him and her would never get back together look he mau hurt you but its gunna hurt you to be here knowing he loves you and you didn't try cause you were too afraid your both diffrent now he told me he was starting to fall for you but he got scared so that's why he ended it."

"Faith your right I'm being stupid sitting around here crying when I could be with him and we were happy when we were together." Cordelia got up Faith followed her out the door. As they got closer to the hotel she lost her exitment and positive attitude she was scared faith could tell she also understood she had for the past 4 or 5 years controlling how she felt and later veiwing angel as a best freind ans now he had gone and blown all that out the water and now her world had turned upside down. They stood in the lobby angel stood up when they entered.

"Cor?" He took in the nervous way she was standing and her tear stained face he wanted to reach out and take her in his arms but doubted she would let him and that might risk her running which he really didn't want.

"Angel? We need to talk."

"Yeah wes can we use your office?"

"Yeah"

"Wait Angel can I talk to you first."

"Sure" Angel and Faith went into wes office.

"Cordelia are you okay?" Cordelia wrapped her arms around Wes and smiled when they broke away.

"Ill be okay he just hurt me all thoose years ago and I never really got over it but I do love him and I was just bein stupid and I was scared,"

"I don't think u were being stupid but if you love him you should go for it just know if he ever hurts you ill kill him for you."

She smiled "Thanks Wes."

Meanwhile in wes office.

"You brung her back to me you got her to talk to me tha-"

"I didn't do it for you its for her she needs this so I just convinced her again for her not you and if u hurt her again I will kill u we clear angel don't get my wrong I like u and everything but Cor is my best freind"

"I get it I have no intentions of ever hurting her again I'm dumb I've made mistakes big ass mistakes but I don't intend to make them again I love her for real she won't except that because I hurt her."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer "look Cor is here and she wants to talk to you the least you can do is listen and try to reassure her that you won't hurt her that's what she's afraid of because all thoose years ago she got her heart crushed by you and she slowly began to pick up the pieces being your best freind helped her but she's not done yet you can either help her do that or make her have to start from the begining it your choice bow go get you seer." They left the office the see Wes and Cordelia hugging angel growled he thought no one heard but Cordelia did she always heard.

"Angel keep ur vamp cool okay wesley just helped reassure me everything will be okay. Okay."

"He's all yours."

"God do I hope so." Faith laughed as Cordelia and Angel entered the office Cordelia sat down on a chair Angel leant at the door frame almost leaning on the closed door but just too far across to acctually touch the door. He didn't want to be too close to her he didn't want her to be uncomfortable or worse he didn't want to scare her away.  
Cordelia was leant foward elbown resting on her thighs she looked at the floor as she spoke."Okay here's the thing I acted rashly and slightly immuturly but back in sunnydale I was hurt and it has taken time and everything in me to just simply be your best freind I always told myself you would never feel the same way about me you could never love me so when you told me you loved me it threw me took my whole perfected and practised world and flipped it upside down but I acted stupidly that was what I have wanted to hear you say since you walked out my bedroom that day." She turned to face him she wanted to gauge his reaction his eyes widened.

"Look Cor -" she stood in front of him.

"Angel I don't want to hear it whatever bullshit you have thought up to make u dumping me romantic and mushy save it cause if you even tell me you were in love with me back then ill slap you. Again. Because we both know that's not true I mean hello we had sex how many times Angelus? No problem. But that's the past if were gunna try again I want a clean slate."

"wait you mean?"

"Yeah angel I frikin love you and mabe I should give u a second chance but u have to pass my test to see if you really do love me okay?"

"Okay"

"Dont answer what you think I want to hear answer from your heart okay?"

"Okay"

"What do you love most about me?"

"Your smile its a simple thing really but its like whenever you smile the dull room lights up there's nothing I love more that making you smile I can't have sunshine but your smile is like my sunshine the only sunshine I can have but I wouldn't trade your smile for all the sun in the world."

Cordelia had tears in her eyes "did I pass?"

"Yeah not only did you pass you got a pluss baby"

"So that means I get another chance to be cordelia chases man"

"Angel shut up and kiss me already."

And he did

End

Review please let me know what you think I was thinking about possibly doing a prequel about there relationship in sunnydale not sure yet hop u enjoyed it.  
Sent from my BlackBerry® wireless device


End file.
